


Cigarette break

by Babe_Chan



Series: Rapture and Columbia drabbles [1]
Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, B.R.F, BRF, Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea, Bitchy resting face, Booker and the reader have BRF, Booker is alive and pissy, Cigarettes, Cigars, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, I Don't Even Know, It's wonderful, Jack's there, M/M, Plasmids, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Relationship, Semi-Crack, Smoking, Universe Alteration, are used in this fic, bitchface, don't look at me, how do I life, how do I life?, incinerate plasmids, it's just great, or - Freeform, reader is pissy too, sauce, shits and giggles, so's Atlas, sorta - Freeform, things get awkward for the others, this was for, what even, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this fic you're with Booker, Jack, and Atlas in Rapture.<br/>AU; Where you and Booker go to Rapture, run into Jack, and have a chat with him while you all take a cigarette break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaitatatertot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitatatertot/gifts).



> This shall be my pride and joy, a fic where someone is just as pissed looking as Booker yet neither of them are mad. *squealing* I'm so proud with how this turned out.

It had been a simple checking out a simple shop to find somewhere to rest but then you saw someone was there and got ready to attack.

 

"Don't shot!" A man yelled as you plasmid ready on your non-dominant hand. "I'm not a splicer!"

"Then what are you?" You narrowed you eyes as you see your partner, Booker DeWitt, ready his gun. "How can we trust you?"

"My name is Jack, I was on a plane to visit my family in England when it crashed," He trembled as you examined him from head-to-toe and swallowed thickly. "I swam to the lighthouse not far from the crash and I've been stuck in this madhouse since then."

"He seems to be telling the truth..." You placed a hand on Booker's gun, signaling him to lower it, and lowered your plasmid hand. "So then Jack are you alone or what?"

"I'm alone...sorta I mean I've been getting help from Atlas, he's been talking through the radio." He gestured to the radio with a weak smile and froze as you pull out a pack of cigarettes. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a smoking break, because I'll be damned if I go another minute in this hellhole without one." You stated as you placed one between your lips and looked at Booker. "Oh this is Booker, Booker DeWitt, he's a friend of mine. Speaking of which you want one Booky?"

"I told you not to call me that." Booker's gravely voice was stern as he took the pack from you and did the same as you before looking at Jack. "Want one? There the good kind."

"Sure...thank you." He took one from the pack and watched as you lit Booker's with your plasmid. "What do you two do exactly?"

"We do favors for people, smugglers if you will." You snapped your fingers as you lit Jack's cigarette and shrugged. "They pay us to retrieve or drop something off and sometimes we do detective works."

"Oh...ok." Jack took a slow draw and felt his body relax a little as he sat on the counter top. "Sounds like a hectic job."

"More or less." Booker gave a shrug and leaned on the counter. "But you do what pays the bills."

 

Jack fidgeted around as you sat on the counter next to Booker, lighting up a cigarette with your incinerate plasmid, and eyed him with a raised brow.

He felt like he did something wrong but had no idea what he had done.

Maybe he should ask Booker if he did something wrong but as soon as he locked eyes with the male he regretted it; Booker looked as upset as you were.

What had he done to make you both look so upset with him. He was feeling awful now, the first people he's actually come into contact with in person and he pisses them of.

 

"Am I uh...Did I do something wrong?" Jack asked as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Or say something wrong?"

"No." You and Booker said in unison.

"Then why do you both look so upset?" Jack looked confused at this point as he took another drag.

"This is just how we look when we're bored." You gave a bored shrug and lit another cigarette. "Default expression actually."

 

Jack just deadpanned at your words. You both just looked pissed off all the time, he was in a pickle.

How was he gonna know if he done goofed?

It was going to be interesting with you two down in Rapture with him.

 

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this seriously, this was crack/humor.  
> Ryzi, bby, I hopes you love it~


End file.
